Never Say Never Eleanor's Story
by GraysonHale
Summary: A few new characters for the Twilight series. Eleanor: fiesty, redheaded shapeshifter/vampire. She was torn from her love and her pack in an epic showdown. But was that really the end? What happens when she starts school in Forks & meets the Cullens?


**Hiya Guys I'm Grayce and this is my first fanfic. I have to thank Twilight Diaries because she helped me and gave me the original feed back and praised me and she's AWESOME! The spelling is Australian/English so we use a 'u' in colour and grey/gray so forth...Its about a shape-shifter called Eleanor, can't tell you anymore or it will ruin it for you!**

**Please read and review, I'd love to know what you think! And unfortunately no I don't own Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any other things you recognise. Especially not the music, the band is mentioned with each. It's not mine! **

**I do own Eleanor and The gang though!**

**Here you are...**

I stared blankly at the blackboard, having second thoughts about returning to school. Maybe Elixir was right, maybe I'm not ready. No, I am, I can do this, it's been two months and this is Forks, I'll survive, even if I miss him. You see, two months ago, my world was destroyed, annihilated, whatever you want to call it, thanks to the darned Volturi. They came to our house and decided to kill Liam and my pack. I could slaughter all of them.

Just then my head snapped to the door as I smelt it. Vampire. She was tall, blond and one of those vampires that would have been beautiful as a human. She also had gold eyes, like Liam's, so she mustn't kill humans. She was looking at me too. She must still be able to smell the mixture of fox and vampire on me, either that or Elixir and Illisius, my horses, both conveniently immortal, thanks to an old acquaintance .

She slide into the seat next to me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi," She said,"I'm Rosalie Hale. Welcome to England and this Hell Hole they call a high school"

An American accent, not Australian, but I'll take it. I'm sick of being the only one that calls these people poms. **(A.N No offense to the English, Tom's English and so are my grandparents)**

"I'm Eleanor Winchester. Looks like your being forced to come to the Hell Hole?"I replied smiling.

"Yep, you?" She said, giving me that expression that says 'I'm totally pissed about it'.

" It's either this or sit at home watching and running through forests all day so..." I replied, trailing off when the teacher walked in.

"Ode to joy, more homework," I muttered as Rose and I went to our next class, we had a few classes together and if I didn't have one with her I had it with either her brother, Jasper or her husband, Emmett. **(A.N I'm proud of myself, I can play Ode To Joy on my clarinet! Yay! Joy! LOL)**

"Thats the way it goes. So how many times have you done high school?" She asked curiously.

"My first, I don't think I could handle it more than once..." I trailed off again.

"Lucky, I've had 85 joyous years of it. Not!" Yep, she hated high school. As we were walking down the corridor one of the juvenile delinquents that goes to school here wolf whistled at her.

"Gotta enjoy that though, eh? Bet Emmett does" I said snickering.

"Big time, it's the thing he hates most about this. Oh and the fact he can't have me all day"

She said laughing.

"My bestie hated that to, and the homework. Ugh! It takes forever!" I complained.

"Maybe for some people... Takes us about, oh 4 minutes max. Not hard"She said smugly.

After walking to the cafeteria with Emmett, he was such a laugh, he reminded me of Sam, we sat with the other Cullens. I liked them all. Alice reminded me of Georgia and Leah and Bella reminded me of Ruby and Tash. Edward was pretty cool too except for the fact that he could read my mind. Jasper was totally awesome, I think he could feel that I was thinking of my dead friends and didn't pry in front of the others, which I was thankful for. He did look at me curiously, as did Edward. I just smiled, I was sick of people looking at me like that, that's why I was going to keep my mouth shut here. Of course it was kinda had with Edward, Jasper & Alice. Surely Edward had read me and figured it out and Jasper could feel the... I don't really know how I felt about it. Sad,obviously, angry, frustrated, confused , why hadn't they just died in one of their animal forms and left me?, and maybe, jealous? I knew that was wrong, I mean they're dead for crying out loud, but I feel left out. Not an uncommon scenario but still, they were probably having a blast in Heaven. Oh well, I still missed them and thinking about them constantly wasn't going to bring them back, so I might as well have a life and cherish the fun I got to have with them, right? I was still undecided about that.

"Hey Ellen, you should come around our place after school," Said Bella, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah, you should swing by the crypt." Emmett agreed enthusiastically. Rose slapped him across the back of the head. We laughed.

"What was that for?" Emmett exclaimed. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"We don't live in a crypt. I've told you that before!" She replied in an exasperated tone.

"But we're vampires," Was his en genius answer. It was kinda cute watching Rose humiliate Emmett, it was like watching a dog jump for a treat it was never going to get, funny but you kinda felt sorry for him. Kinda reminded me of Mitch & I & Liam & I.

"Trust me, you learn not to," Edward stage-whispered across the table. We all laughed.

"So will you?" said Alice, just as eager as Emmett if not more.

"I guess, it's not like I have anything better to do. I just have to ring the boys," I said, smiling.

Alice squealed with delight and I figured this was normal. Everyone else was smiling.

"Yep, as normal as she gets," Edward said nudging her affectionately. She rolled her eyes.

"Like you're any better, remember when-" Jasper cut her off.

"As much as I'm sure Ellen wants to hear the story, I highly doubt this is the time nor place. At home." He said the authority ringing. I reminded me of when, I was cut off suddenly as the bell rang, shrill and hurting my ears.

"Ouch," I said when it was over. The vampires laughed at my humanness, or animalness. Yeah, laugh now Emmett, wait to see who's laughing when I kick your ass at wrestling.

"I'd like to see that," Edward said chuckling softly.

_Oh I will_, I thought. He continued to laugh._ You're So Giles Edward._

"So Giles?" He said. _Yep,_I thought smugly, specifically no thinking about the meaning of Lily and my selves phrase. Seeing everyone together was hard, it made me miss Liam more. The song 'Your Face' by Taylor swift came to mind and I struggled to hold my tears. I managed to, just.

And then the joys of gym. Actually it was pretty good today, we were going into our first week of my home sport, Soccer. Today was just drills and basic moves which I'd had covered since first grade, quite a number of years ago. It was still fun. Most of the kids here had no clue what so ever. It was hilarious. This one kid face-planted and one started dribbling and got to the other end of the gym before realizing he had left the ball behind. I shook my head.

"How was gym?" Rose asked when I met her outside.

"Great. Were doing soccer, or football or the World game ,or the beautiful game. It was hilarious," I said brightly.

She looked puzzled, "How can you get so excited about gym?"

"Hello its soccer the awesomest sport in the history of awesome sports! Duh," I said.

"I prefer baseball, vamp style." She said, smiling.

"I've never played baseball, human or vampire, so I really can't comment," I said truthfully.

She stared at my in disbelief as we arrived at her car.

"Did you want me to follow you? I've got my bike." I said pointing at the mass of boys surrounding my Suzuki Katana GSX650F ABS in Deep Emerald Pearl. I loved my Kat. If they'd done one thing to it I was gonna flip.

"Yeah. Did you want a hand getting rid of all the juvenile delinquents?" She said, "They do that to the M3 too." I nodded.

"I'll be right. Thanks though." I said, looking back to the crowd. I don't think they'd figured out that that bike belonged to a girl. Maybe I should paint it pink.

"Good Luck," Said Rose as she slid into the drivers seat. The others were already loaded in.

"Okay boys, I don't need finger prints on that bike, it took me hours to polish. So please step away and leave her alone" I said as politely as I could manage. They looked at me dumbstruck.

"Did you just say your?" This retard, who I thinks name was Joel, said rudely.

"Yes, now go away. I have places to get," And with that I pushed through the boys and started the engine. She purred and the boys looked awestruck.

I span and left my dust for them.

"Come on Ellen," Said Rose as I parked my Kat. They others were with us as well. And there were three more vampires inside, I guessed that one was Esme, the guys' mum and Carlilse, the Doctor and father. I didn't know about the third.

Alice skipped along in front of us, leading the way. The house was magnificent, well it was really more of a mansion. Still is was a work of art. And the garden was amazing.

"Esme will be pleased to her that," Edward smiled. _She must do so proud of it, _I thought.

"She is," He replied. Emmett raised his eyebrows at us.

"Stop having a half silent conversation, we get sick of Edwards voice," Emmett said as everyone burst out laughing. Edward glared at him.

"Boys," said Bella rolling her eyes.

"To right," I agreed wistfully. Edward gave me that funny look to say what are you hiding, but I ignored him, which was actually pretty easy to do.

"I wish I had it the same," he said sulkily.

"You have Bella," I said, he was such a moron. He stuck his tongue out at me.

We all trailed through the door. The interior of the house was more amazing and simply wonderful than the exterior.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme, come here," Emmett yelled. The vampires shook their heads and I knew why. He didn't need to shout they could hear him perfectly well.

Carlisle and Esme appeared at the foot of the stairs. They were both breath taking. Esme's hair was gorgeous and reminded me of the girls.

Rose introduced me, "Hey guys, this is Ellen. She's new in town and is a shape shifter, like the Quiluetes," Carlisle nodded curiously and extended his hand. I shook it.

"Hello Ellen. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He said smiling genuinely. Esme waved.

"Hi Carlisle, Esme. You have an magnificent house and Esme you have to be Mother Nature with a garden like that!" Esme smiled sheepishly and everyone laughed.

"I'm glad you like it"

I smiled, these guys were so cool. Li would have loved them. The boys gave me that look again _Seriously Edward, its getting old, just like you_. I smirked.

"Thanks and that makes you?" Edward said raising his eyebrows.

_Well, that's what happens when you get stuck at twelve,_ I thought.

"True"

_Exactly, I speak the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth. Truthfully._

"Don't start that again. Alice and Emmett decided that they would say that for an entire month in the 90's. I'm sure none of us want that to happen again" Edward said, looking frightened that they might catch on.

"Okay, whatever freaky one sided conversation you're having with yourself Eddi we're sick of hearing your voice so shut it, 'kay?" Emmett said, sounding a bit peed off. Esme shook her head, "Boys". _Agreed,_I thought.

"You'll agree to anything won't you?" Edward said, pick the thought from my head as though they were strawberries, "I'm a vampire, I don't like strawberries" Bella gasped and looked shocked. "Bella I meant to eat. Silly" Edward said quickly and leaned in for the kiss. _Ewwwwwwwww. Gross Edward, _I thought as I leaned away. Emmett and Jasper were laughing at me.

"You'd do the same think if you got stuck at twelve" I replied indignantly. Again I got the look, only from everyone.

"Oh, I should probably explain that" I said quickly, raising my hand slowly. _Great I wonder if I can avoid the stuff about them, _I thought. Edward opened his mouth and closed it again quickly. _Thank-you_, I thought.

"So Ellen, how old are you?" Carlisle asked, getting the ball rolling.

"I'm fifty nine. And a half. Literally. Physically I'm 15 and ,at the moment, mentally twelve, mostly, it changes, thank goodness, but the first time I changed I was twelve so... it's so confusing" I said as everyone looked at me. Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean at the moment?" She said puzzled. Carlisle nodded.

"Oh, it changes sometimes. Especially recently..." I trailed off, everyone still staring at me like I was a bloody monkey in a friggin' zoo. Oh well.

"What are you?" Jasper said, a comical expression on his face.

"Do you mean now, mostly or in general?" I replied, I loved this question, it was so fun to answer.

"In general, I guess" He said, confused. As did the other Cullens. This is so fun!

"A shape shifter and I'm like a tiny bit vampire. As far as I'm aware. The shape shifting part is cool, I can turn into whatever I feel like, animal wise at least. It's pretty fun" I said in one breath.

Carlisle seemed absorbed, Esme, Bella, Rose, Jazz and Alice shocked, Emmett excited and Edward was just Edward. And that was just the beginning.

"Any more? A lot like the Quileutes but not as limited. Interesting. How does it work?" Carlisle asked, intrigued to put it mildly. Edward and Emmett both rolled their eyes and Esme shot them 'the look'.

"Yes, where do I start... hmm Okay, the first change is kind of like the Quiluetes but it can happen at any age and can be triggered by any strong emotion, I bet if Jasper tried he could set it off. I got angry. Most shifters get three forms. One for Combat, One for Travel and One for Comfort. Some have more, some have less and rarely you get a universal shifter. All shifters have elements and can call them on and use them as an aid. I'm fire and air, which is peculiar because the others of my type are straight Earthies. It's kinda cool" Carlisle nodded for me to keep going.

" The way we change is different for each of us but as a general rule, you come back in what you were wearing before you shifted. I find I can't wear white and I knew one shifter who couldn't were this one particular shade of blue, it was her favourite colour so it was kind of sad too. Shifting is done either by mood or by control. Like newborn vampires, not many shifters can go by control to shift it just controls itself, not many of us are gifted with control as Bella was. Some of us get gifts too, like vampires. It's weird, we're supposed to be mortal enemies, or should it really be immortal?" I paused to think about that, as did everyone else in the room. I shrugged.

"Like vampires, none of our gifts are alike either. Unless you die. You can pass your gift on, either to the next in your family line or your alpha, or if they're dead the highest left in command. Can vampires do that?" I said, it would be interesting. Again, all the vampires seemed interested. Carlisle considered this.

"I really couldn't say. I haven't really had much to do with experimental things like that." Interesting. Jasper came forward at this.

"I may know a little of this. It happened in one of my last years with Maria," He stated, looking at me when I nodded, "Do you know about this?" I nodded and he continued,

"When Nettie was taken out Maria got her power, so she had two at her disposal. Nettie could somewhat unhinge you for lack of a better word. I didn't think much of it, I think Maria used it once. But I have heard of other cases. One where the Volturi was the cause, things like that ." Jasper said, fully aware of everyone appraising him.

"Yeah, Jane told me about that one" I said, grimacing at the thought of the shortest yet easily most annoying member of the Volturi. She could be pretty cool though, I had to admit.

Agh, I wasn't exactly surprised when everyone was looking at me. I shrugged.

"I'm on surprisingly good terms with Jane. She saved my fox form, which is the original so it would have killed me, from Caius. She was actually pretty fun. And the Aro speaks of you guys especially Carlisle and Edward, you'd seriously think you guys were the ones in charge." I rolled my eyes as did Emmett.

Esme spoke up," So you've spent time with the Volturi?"

"Yes. Not exactly my finest hour but not my worst either. And Jane likes Buffy," I said shrugging. The Volturi were pretty cool but not when they're out ripping heads off.

"But she has the wrong idea of a good episode! She laughed when Buffy died! It was so evil! But that's Jane I guess" Those questioning looks were really starting to bug me, I used to get enough of that from them!

"Ellen, who are they? Lily and Sam, Mitchell and the others?" Edward said quietly, will the others looked on.

I sighed and Jasper seriously looked like he was about to cry.

"Sorry Jasper, this could be interesting for you'' I said quietly, apologetically.

"It's okay Ellen, it'll be hard for you too"He smiled reassuringly. Shrugging, I looked at Rose, Alice and Bella and everyone was looking at me expectantly.

Great, I make myself one promise, _one little promise, _and I can't keep it, I thought.

"Well, as Edward said Lily, Mitch and Sam, they... they were three of my amazing, wonderful best friends. They're were eighteen in my pack. Lily, Sam, Jasmine, Shay, Marlee, Rachel, Alena, Ruby, Sophie and Nick, the twins, Matt, Cyril, Todd, Tom, Mitchell, Brody , Daniel and my self. Plus Li. Lily I'd known since year six. Marlee I met the year after. The others since grade one or prep. And Mitch since forever. So we'd been on the boat together a while. It was January nineteenth, this year, that they were killed,slain, massacred what ever you want to call it, 'snot like it matters. This pack, The York Front, retarded pack name I know, were a pack or rather two packs of sixteen each banded to make thirty two experienced assassins, that decided they didn't like us, possibly because our pack have been rivals from day one of the formation of their pack. Alena, Sophie, Brody, Daniel and Nick were on the west border that day. Shaz, Jaz, Cyril, Li and Tom on the East, South was up to Rachel, Lil, Marlz and Sam and I was on the North with Mitch, Ruby, Todd. They came from every direction, it was over whelming. Two each for the fighters and one for the others. We meet them in the middle prepping for the battle by pairing up.

Matt and Nick, Ruby, Alena and Soph, you just couldn't split those three, Shaz and Jaz, Sam and Tom, Brody and Cyril, Marlz and Lil, Daniel and Todd, Li and Mitch and myself ,as alpha, covering everywhere. We took the hard fall in that battle, when they called in all their sister packs at least tripling their numbers. We had no one at this time and, and"

I couldn't stop the tears, it was to hard,

"Soph went down first. A smart move by Alaric, one of their alphas. She was two minutes older than Nick, but not in the end" More tears and I wasn't the one to sob, Esme and Bella were though, probs because vampires can't cry, that would really annoy me ,"He was amazing. He looked after Alena and Ruby in something I hadn't really seen directed at anyone but Soph. He saved them quite a few times in that two minutes, but Alaric again had scored twice. I flew at him, literally, I ripped his head off with Mitch's help and I heard Shaz scream." The tears again thicker and faster than before, streamed down my face.

"The only thing In was thinking was 'Not Shay', I knew she was in trouble when Jaz screamed too, for her . I'd always felt kind of responsible, protective, for Shay. A year younger than me and at times a little immature and forgetful, I'd always felt like her mother in a way. That loss hurt. Jaz and I killed that one and Todd and Cyril and the other boys had finished a fair few off. Then Kyle went down. He put up a fight I never really expected from him, it was amazing. I knew that he had thought of Shay as his little sister, so I think he was doing it for her. The fight continued. Last men standing were twenty of them and Mitchell, Cyril, Lily, Marlee, Alena, Ruby, ,Sam, Todd, Jaz, Li and I . Rubi next, but god the last things she said, that all of them said, was that they loved us and good luck . Alena screamed, she'd just lost her two best friends practically her sisters to some stupid guy taking directions from a bitch who had people killed for her own personal pleasure. I felt like screaming too. " I was crying harder and stopped because it hurt so much. Jasper came over and put his hand on my shoulder. It felt better, some how.

"Then Mitch. I screamed at this point, it meant a thousand different things then, hurt, anger, fear, love, loss, the usual these days. Mitch he was a character. I love you sis, guess we are dancer eh?, his last words, directed at me. Our favourite song was 'Human, the Killers' so I probably should have expected it from him, he always had something to say about music. That was hard, to keep going then but I had to, with others still at risk and to avenge them. I went back to the fight with renewed power fueled by rage. Todd, Cyril, Marlee , Alena and Jaz. The Fighters. Some of our strongest down. Most of them. Lily, Sam, Li and I left. Four of originals, that was just... We were at ten to four. Odds we would have had, if not for the fact that these ten were armed with some handy powers. One with a power similar to Alec and one similar to Jane's, except they're both real. Like this guy could actually incinerate you. Lily was water, Sam and Marlee Earth and me channeling Air and Fire. We held them off and when they broke that they decided to break Marlee. Lily screamed and Marlee didn't, it hurt, trust me. At least the others died semi-humanely. Sam and then Li and finally three on to two, Lily. She said... oh.. . She was " I couldn't finish. The guys looked pretty bad and all the girls were crying.

The tears were still thick and fast.

"She said,"I love you and I'll love you forever Ells. Tell Crys the same. And to look after Eilidh. You can have my phone, it's better than yours. Bffae?" I was crying harder now. Harder than ever before.

"And I said 'Naturally Lil, why break the oath? I love you too. Forever." and that was the last I said to her. She was my best friend, my rock, my savior and by god was she a character. She was always there. Just like Marlz, Rach, Jaz and Shaz. It was a sisterhood. The whole pack was. So the other ran off. Leaving me with the bodies of the other seventeen members of my pack and Li.

"I told them I loved them and ran. I could hear the sirens, the shouting, the screams of horror. I'd lost my mate, my twin, my pack, my best friends and everything I needed to keep it together.

"So now I'm here. End of story. Explained it for you?"I said finishing by attempting to look at Edward which was kind of hard through all the tears.

"Thank-you Ells. It does. I'm sorry." He said sadly. I smiled.

"Its cool man. I know they're all good so, I'm happy for them." I said, stopping the tears, not something I was expecting to do.

"Oh Ellen!" Esme said and enveloped me in a hug. She was sobbing too and she hugged like Lily. I couldn't take it anymore, I lost it.

Another vampire appeared at the door, "Ellie?" He said. My head snapped at _this _voice.

It was...

**Tell you next chapter! Do you like it? Did you cry? I did, a lot will writing this chapter. I hope you liked it! Next Chapter will be longer I promise!**

I had a blast writing this! Thanks Emily! And thanks to my friends for lending me your names!

And a big one to my musical inspirations, Kate Miller-Heidke, Owl City, Vanessa Carlton, Taylor Swift,thanks Lil! Love ya!, and thanks to my bf, Liam, Love you and thanks for your recommendations, A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton and Vanilla twilight Owl City. Kate, Last Day on Earth, I think I listened to it around fifty times writing this!

Taylor Swift Your Face was a big one too!

**Please review! I won't keep going if you don't! Well actually I will but would like to know what you review! I want to know you exist!**

**I have a question for you:**

_**The date January Nineteen was mentioned in which book and what did it mean?**_

_The first three people to answer correctly will get mentioned in the story!_

**Cool! ^_^ Thanks! **


End file.
